


Adventure Journal

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: A man in his forties moves to America for a job and keeps a journal for his friends.





	1. Friday, January 13, 2017

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story not too long ago. Somehow I sat down at the computer and started typing. This would be a long story, but feel free to read and review. The character in this story was generated suggesting he is from Korea before he was married and all. I am just pretending that he doesn't speak very good English, so I will just correct what he says.

I am Eun Sin.

I’ve decided to keep a journal on what is going on in this new life here in America. I still need to learn more English words. I am sure this McCarey guy will help me. I have come here because of him. I am originally from South Korea, and I miss it very much.

This guy is named Robert, but we do have a couple of things in common. Number one: we both are teachers. We like middle school level. This guy seems friendly, but he invited me to coffee tomorrow morning. Time difference between Korea and America is confusing. I will contact my friends and see if they would like to live here in America and keep me company so I could see them more often. Will write more later.

I have met several people here in America since the second I have arrived at the airport. Yes, I am a newbie to America. I’m not sure if that is the right word to use. I have been told from the principle from George Washington Middle School they wold help me learn English more. That will be helpful. 

Yes, America is different from home. I state my new job at one – fifteen this afternoon.

I know I don’t have good English speaking words, but I will lean. Sometimes leaning can be hard if you are new to America. Right now I use a translator app on my phone. This is all I have for this morning. 

Today was an embracing afternoon. These students Robert has thought I should go back to South Korea because of the way I talk. Some of my fiends speak better English than I do. Here is one embracing thing that happened:

I had my English translator app on my phone. They did not behave very well like he has told me. My fiends want me to keep this journal because they are interested in what sort of adventures I am having starting four days ago.

The principle also said they would state looking for tutors for me right now and maybe there will be one who should be there Monday afternoon when I go in. I hope whoever that person will be, should be a lot of help.

When I got to the airport four days ago, I had no clue what these Americans were saying, but I could make out some words, and that’s it. I am done for today on writing. Will come again tomorrow. Confusing start to America.


	2. Saturday, January 14, 2017

Now it is day two of this journal writing, and I will try my best to write every day so my fiends will know how my second entry while recording today’s adventure.

Today I will be on a date with this Robert guy. It seems to me this app is working a bit.

I am thankful for this app. What it does is it will help me what words I am writing in these journal entries that it will tell me how to spell the words what I want to spell and learn.

I had to pay for it on a website since it wasn’t free. Learning is difficult, even if it means I moved here legally and thank Robert for the credit.

I shall receive a phone call from the principle when she has found the right tutor for me to improve my English.

This is embarrassing for my moving here to America and have a whole new adventure. I really miss my life in South Korea. Will write how this coffee date turns out later.

I am back from my coffee date with Robert. He understands how lonely I am during my sixth day here in the United States. He did say it takes time.

I used my app during the entire time I was with him. He is friendly. He even invited me to his house for super tonight. I don’t know my way around America!

He said he would be happy to pick me up. He knows where my place is, so I won’t have to struggle with directions.

That is a big help to me. I e – mailed my fiends back home in South Korea to let them know how my lonely and confusing start in this country.

They agreed I should have this journal because they want to read it sometime. I sent them yesterday’s adventure.

Like I said, I like adventure, but not now since I am in a whole new country with a language I don’t know.

I found this ap from a neighbor because she understood the confusion of my move to the States.

I had found this one a bit helpful and confusing English language.

I do not have children of my own, so this is why I am lonely here.

I took Robert’s job for the afternoons because of his health problems that just happened recently.

My creator and a friend of hers think I can improve my English skills, but I don’t think that will happen.

My friends understand what bought me here and the embarrassing job with a full – time tutor who can translate in both languages so I will understand more words.

The reason I hung out with Robert this morning earlier because he was thinking it made sense I know and understand where he and the students are during this semester.

Like him, I like science but I prefer chemicals and don’t know much about animals.

When today’s journal entry is done for the day, I will send it to my fiends in South Korea. 

They like adventure also, and this is why I have to write this down.

My creator and wants to share this journal to her audience and I told her because of my spelling errors. I think she understood.

Robert said he wold come by my place to pick me up for super. His wife will be there, he said.

He did understand why I have this app with me the whole time. He also mentioned his family will help me improve my English words during my time here. Will write more later. This is long enough for now.

Now it is afternoon. Tim flies fast. Like I said before about tutors, the principle at Robert’s school is still searching for just one person to translate both languages. 

Robert said he wold let me know what the principle says about tutoring. Robert also said when a tutor says he/she will help me, they will be with me at all times, including when I am at home.

I hope this will turn out well. Robert also said he will receive updates about me from my tutor every day so he would know how I am progressing.

If Dong – Min was with me today, he wold help me improve my English skills. He is one of my friends who speaks fluent English. He is really good.

I have no idea if the principal at George Washington Middle School has in mind for tutors. She did say Robert wold be helping me in front of the students in the day, but he can only do it half – days.

That is why I moved here to the States. If I didn’t accept say I wold take over, I wold be happy staying in South Korea.

I live about twenty minutes from the school. Robert is nice enough to help me, but he is starting to look for doctors since I am new to here in America.

I do need an editor for this journal adventure for my friends, but they don’t care much if I make tons of mistakes. That is something I need to work on.

Another thing Robert wants me to do is meet more people and make fiends with others. He understands how lonely I am, and it takes tim to know people that wold be my fiends. 

Will add more later tonight before I go to bed.

Okay, let me tell you how it went with Robert’s family tonight.

It seemed to g well. His wife seems to be an understanding person. Yes, it was a nice time.

I know I said this earlier, I need an editor. I will not share with anyone except my creator and her friend, and my friends back in South Korea. 

At least my friends will get to know each and all things I have been doing since my first day here in the States.

I don’t have much to say tonight, but I might as well sign off for tonight. I shall be back tomorrow. I don’t like this new beginning because it is confusing and lonely.

I am thankful that there was someone who wold care about me in America when I first arrived. And this is just the beginning of a whole and new confusing life.


	3. Sunday, January 15, 2017

Good morning.

Tim for writing today's adventure, if that's the correct word. The adventure I had last night was meeting Robert's wife.

I sent my friends last night on the meeting with his family. I checked my e – mail a couple hours ago.

My creator told me earlier that I would be meeting a young girl since I am lonely since moving here last week from today. No wonder I am still confused about this whole new country.

My friends understand this Dong – Min said he could talk with the principal at the school and see if he could come here to America and be my translator for both English and Korean, since he is fluent in English.

Robert has the number to the school and he told me he has been with them for 20 years.

The job I had before moving here, I was also a science teacher. He is helping me learn more about animals. At least it's a start.

The topic on animals is interesting. He told me there are books in Korean, so I am thankful for that.

Even my friends think it’s a good idea to write down what I am thankful each day I write. That isn’t a bad idea. At least it seems to work out okay for now.

I will be busy today. Robert is loaning me his books he uses for his students. At least I have an app that will help me understand more of this confusing language. And learn also.

I normally don’t have much interest in holidays, but that will be something I will learn later. Robert also pointed out that they have a lot of holidays, but I will know more about them some other time.

Even my friends back home like adventure also. If Dong – Min is the one who will lean more of my English skills, but I am doing okay at the moment.

Again I shall say this app is getting more helpful by the day to improve my English words and learning more.

I think this young girl is nice. She sounds like an adventure to me, but I was told from Robert she is same sex, but I don’t know much about that one. Will keep that topic out of the way. Must leave now.

I have a new app on my phone so the translation into both English and Korean will keep me busy for a while.

Robert did give a bit of research on the titles in Korean that I am a native in the language I have known my entire forty – four years.

Again I will say this – I am thankful for having people like Robert who care about someone from another country to help out.

For now, he and his family are searching all over Lambert Lake for doctors who will work with me.

Yes, I am living in America for the rest of my life. Every once in a while I will go back home and visit for a while.

Now that I moved here to America just last week, there will be a time to visit for a while. 

Now that I moved here to America just last week, there will be a time visit home again. Off to hit the books, the Americans say. Robert told me that one. Write later.

Good afternoon.

I don’t want to write in this journal every day, but I have to because my friends want to see what happens every day in America.

Robert does know about this journal, but I will not share with him because of all the mistakes I have in these first four days in a row.

Robert understands about privacy, so he won't bother looking at it. He agreed with my friends about writing in this journal every day.

He did make up an agreement I write three times a day in English so it would help me improve my English skills. He came up with that last night when we were eating.

It looked like his wife seemed to agree and understood about my confusion since I just moved to America. I forget what his wife's name was again.

It looks to me Jay is well – known here in America. Yes, our television does talk about Jay Wonder and sometimes what happens in other states and countries.

I am not good with is why I forgot Robert's wife's name was.

Robert has asked me to show him my handwriting what my mistakes are and he will show them to the principal at the school tomorrow. No, I don’t start my new job until Wednesday.

He and the principal agreed to wait a while so I can get adjusted more.

Robert also said the app will be helping me when I start talking in front of the students he has. So I have until Wednesday to read more of the books so I know where he is with them.

Robert did mention that his brother and sons will also be here to help with my improvement for this country.

He also pointed out to me I have until Tuesday to write down these mistakes I have with English spelling so the principal can see what my English looks like.

 

And one of my friends doesn’t agree with Dong – Min about his coming to America to tutor me with my English skills. She wants me to do this on my own.

 

This is a long entry for this afternoon. I guess I have a lot to say.

 

Yes, Robert understands about my glasses full – time since I am far sighted. I also have reading glasses as well.

 

I have to end this afternoon entry. I need to get back to hitting the books so I can understand more what Robert teaches about animals.

The reason I have two apps is because I have one for books and one to help me learn and spell the English words.

Come back later.

Good evening.

I know this day is almost over, but I thought I’d write a short entry tonight. Earlier this afternoon was a bit long. My fiends think that Robert had a good idea about writing in this journal three times a day, even if I don’t feel like doing so.

Wow, writing in English for four days in a row is still complicated. I have written down my mistakes for Robert to show the principal at the middle school on what needs to be worked on for improvement.

I have never met the principal yet, but Robert said I should go in on Wednesday to meet the principle and his afternoon classes. I’m sure Robert will introduce me to his students on Wednesday afternoon with his first class, which is what – after lunch or something? I don’t know.

Since I’ve only been here a week now, my fiends and I agreed to Skype whenever we can, but we decided to do it when I have holiday coming up, but the rest will be e – mail.

I ended up on Skype with Dong – Min an hour or two ago. He brought me up – to – date on what has been going on in the past week since I moved here to America with my other friends.

I was told from Robert’s wife earlier this afternoon was I would have the chance to meet Robert’s brother. I forgot what his name is. Like I just said, I’m not good with names. Robert was the very first person I met when I was waiting for a ride at the airport. This is how I had the chance to catch some of the English language.

I did some reading earlier. The book titles Robert wrote down for me, I mostly listened to them on tape. Robert said I could listen to books on tape. He still preferred I read the books in my hand or some other electronic device.

I have had a lot of adventures since I moved in America last week from today. Robert knew who I was when we met at the airport because the principle told him who I was. Robert is a nice guy, like I said several times before. I usually get to my place between six – thirty and seven – fifteen. I normally don’t have breakfast with Robert and his family, so I usually get there with a GPS device on how to get there. Looks like he lives in a friendly neighborhood. I never met anyone in his neighborhood yet. Who knows if I will get the chance.

I will stop writing for tonight. I will e – mail my fiends this latest adventure. They would like to hear about this young girl I will be meeting tomorrow morning. It should be interesting meeting a same sex person, but I don’t want to get into that area.

I listened and read the books Robert had given me to read for a few hours. My head usually hurts after reading about three hours straight. That’s another thing about me – when I read too long, headaches come on their own. 

Yes, Dong Min translated both my language and the English as well since some of my friends only speak Korean like I do. Like myself, they don’t know English very well, so this is why we have him as translator rather than a device.

Will come back tomorrow and tell you about the adventure meeting Robert’s brother. Who knows if he has sisters?


	4. Monday, January 16, 2017

Good morning.

I will now share about last night with the rest of Robert’s family. I didn’t get to meet his mother and grandfather since they are in nursing houses now because of their ages.

Robert did say they know about me because he told them not too long ago before I moved here. I think that sounds right, but not sure.

At least his family was nice enough to take time to meet me since they don’t know anyone from the other side of the pond either. Like I’ve been saying several times now, his family seem friendly. I’m not sure about his mother and grandfather. I am guessing that they probably are.

Robert is at school now. He said he’ll mention Dong Min to her and see what she thinks of tutoring me. I don’t want to work with someone I do not know. This still will be embarrassing when I start my job I will have a tutor full – time on a job like this. Robert also pointed out he will be back this afternoon so we could meet this young girl together.

Robert did mention what her name is, but since I’m not good with names, I forgot what it was. Robert told me he understands it will take the time to learn other people’s names while I am here in America. 

I used to drive when living in South Korea before moving here to Lambert Lake in America, but since I have no idea how to get around this town, Robert will be doing the transportation until I think I want to have a license here in America legally. I will also write down a bit about this young girl later today when we are finished having our meeting.

I see I am having new and big words in today’s adventure. I would appreciate it if this device will slow down more so I can take time to copy what it tells me to on spelling.

I shall be back later so I can write down about this adventure with this girl.

Good afternoon.

I finally had the chance to meet this young woman. Just as I thought, she was nice. I don’t think we will become fiends. I don’t mind that. Yes, she did sound like an adventure.

Robert told me earlier this morning before he left, he wold talk with the principal about Dong Min tutoring me.

I like this journal, but I don’t think I will be writing every day like Robert and my friends want me to do. Like she said, it takes time to learn things like this new language I am not familiar with. Yes, that is true.

I wish this app wold slow down so I can take time to copy everything in English and understand what the words are telling me. I do like it, but I never thought it wold go this fast. Buying it was something I did not know it wold be so speedy. 

Robert shall be home soon. I am having the chance to hear what the principal has to say about Dong Min coming to America to help me improve my English. Somehow Robert thinks he wold be too distracting for me and I am familiar with him since we have been fiends for a long time.

Probably should Skype either later this afternoon or tonight. I can be a shy person, but I am sure the students will see that for themselves.

Robert is keeping me busy recently. I am supposed to go in and meet his students and the principle this week. I did a smart thing yesterday – I deleted facebook. I didn’t like it much.

Will come back tonight.

Good evening.

I had the chance to get on Skype an hour ago with Dong Min. Robert was here, so I ended up giving an introduction. Robert isn’t a fan of social media either, but I thought this was the best way for him and Dong Min to meet and talk about this tutoring thing.

The meeting seemed to go well between the two of them. Yes, when I e – mail my daily journal entries to my friends, I send it in Korean and Dong Min translates it for my other friends.

Robert didn’t have any problem understanding Dong Min because he is fluent in English. He stated speaking in English when we were in our teens. Every day since I met Robert, he has been keeping me busy with this language. He seems to go to a bit too fast for someone like me who doesn’t understand English.

Here is one thing I am thankful for this day: I am thankful for having a nice conversation with that young girl. I forget what her name is. Even when I lived in Korea, I still wasn’t very good at remembering names.

Robert told me he is involved with a couple of sports. He is a lot older than I am and he is still active in several activities besides having health issues recently. Got to give him credit for that.

Robert was saying earlier he might introduce me to some of his friends at some point. He does keep in contact with the people who are involved in the sports he is involved with, and might even take me along some time.

I was never too crazy about sports, but I like soccer. This app is still going fast. Robert told Dong Min on Skype earlier that he wold mention him to the principal and see if that is okay for him to work with me on tutoring. Another sport I like besides soccer is working out. That is called exercise.

Like I told the young girl on chat this morning, I feel embarrassed about working in a different country and don’t know anybody here in America. I am sure by now she probably figured out I am a shy person. I have been like that my entire life.

I might even end up writing in Korean on the blackboard at the school I will be working for. That is why I need a tutor. Those students wold not understand what I say or write in Korean. Another thing Robert has me do is work more on the basic stuff, such as the alphabet. Telling time I have no problem with.

I still read those books Robert shared with me so I will not get confused. Another thing I will have to do is get used to eating what the Americans eat. Food is different all around the word.

Like I told the young girl on chat this morning, I feel embraced about working in a different country and don’t know anybody here in America. I am sure by now she probably figured out I am a shy person. I have been like that my entire life.

I might even end up writing in Korean on the blackboard at the school I will be working for. That is why I need a tutor. Those students wold not understand what I say or write in Korean. Another thing Robert has me do is work more on the basic stuff, such as the alphabet. Telling time I have no problem with.

I still read those books Robert shared with me so I will not get confused. Another thing I will have to do is get used to eating what the Americans eat. Food is different all around the world. 

It looked like on Skype earlier this afternoon Dong Min thought he wold have to talk with the principle here where Robert works with can probably ask if he could be the one to tutor me. This is another thing I told this young girl – I will not work with someone I do not know.

I do think Dong Min wold be a good tutor. I have added more to list of my mistakes that need improve on for Robert to share. He understands this takes time to learn the words in the English language, especially the big ones I find hard. Robert said we will keep working on that. Like the words I use like job and others. I think he wold be a good teacher to do this.

Will be meeting with Robert’s brother tonight since he canceled last night because he had something else going on. Will be back tomorrow. Time to send this to Korea.


	5. Tuesday, January 17, 2017

Good morning.

Tim for another full day of adventures. Yes, I like them, but these are small adventures during my new life in America. 

Today I will be going into town with Robert’s wife. She said last night she wanted to go into town while Robert is at school this morning. She liked the idea to bringing me along so I can get the chance to meet new people and get to see more sights around Lambert Lake.

I will be sharing that too. Yes, I enjoyed meeting that young girl yesterday. I would call her an adventure. I’m sure she probably thought of me as the same thing. We might not be able to be friends.

Making fiends in America is going to take some time since I have only been here for a week now. Robert did tell his wife last night when we were eating super that she will be doing the driving because I don’t have a license here in America just yet.

For now we’re just taking it slow, which makes sense.

Every time I finish writing for the day, I usually like to send the entire day’s journal to my fiends back home in South Korea so I won’t have to mess around with sending it separately three times during the day.

When I send something off to Korea, Dong Min goes through my entry for the day and corrects my mistakes, which is another helpful thing from him.

I liked introducing him and Robert yesterday. I am thankful for that someone from both countries had the chance to meet someone that is from another country. Maybe we’ll do that again sometime. Robert said he found him friendly, which makes me happy, and I am also thankful for that.

I will write about today’s adventure with Robert’s wife. At least it wold give us the chance to know one another better. She has been the first woman I have met in Lambert Lake since meeting Robert at the airport. I hope the principle at Robert’s school would be friendly also. Better be.

I may not be on here for this afternoon. I will be with his wife at that time also. I will be busy most of the day. Yes, she will help me read what sort of stuff they find to shop for at the grocery store. I have my app too, but that could always work.

I am sure my fiends will be interested in reading about today’s entry in this journal. I am sure Dong Min wold still translate to our other fiends who follow this journal. Only few people can see this. I finally gave in to share this journal to the word. I do like sharing my writing with other people, but with my moving here is different. 

I am done writing for now. Come back later and share today’s adventure with Robert’s wife.

Good evening.

This was a busy afternoon. Now I seem to remember his wife’s name, but since I’m not good with names, I will need to be told several times until I can remember the names. I have no problems with my friends’ names since we’ve been together for several years, back when we were kids. No way to forget names there.

Robert’s wife’s name is Beth. She took me into town with her while she did some errands. Robert did agree it wold give me the chance to do some wandering around Lambert Lake. It seems to be friendly, but since I’ve been here for a week now, it’s hard to tell.

When I am done with this journal entry, I am off to send it to Korea in my language. This is why Dong Min wold be best to be my translator when I start my new job. I have no idea what Robert said about the principal thinking of her thoughts about Dong Min working with me. Yes, I still feel embarrassed.

I am embarrassed because of this whole new country. Of course it would take time. I will write more about tonight when I start writing again tomorrow morning. Some parts of Lambert Lake were nice – looking. I think Korea is a lot better than America.

I think Robert said this morning before he left for job, he wold like to hear how this afternoon went since I was with his wife most of the time. She will tell him. I let her do that.

I really didn’t miss writing today’s afternoon entry. I wasn’t home long enough to think about writing. I only see writing as a hobby, not a job. I am one of the people who write in privacy without sharing anything to anyone what they write, even if it means your friends.

When I was with Robert’s wife this afternoon, she did introduce me to a few people she saw. They knew nothing about a foreign exchange teacher coming from Korea. They weren’t teachers, so that was new to them. I had my app with me so I can have a translator so I can understand what they were saying. I forget the names of the people I met, but they did sound friendly.

We did get some weather, though. It did snow a little, but not too bad. More rain than snow. The first time I saw snow since I moved here. Will be back tomorrow.


	6. Wednesday, January 18, 2017

Good morning.

Wow, I have survived almost two weeks in America. I still do not like the States.

I feel like moving back to South Korea. I happen to think this move here isn’t going to work out.

Robert has told me several times since I met him I shouldn’t give up and think about stuff like this.

He does understand how private of a person I am. The English language is too hard and confusing. I am still having a hard time adjusting to this whole new country.

I know my friends and Robert have told me several times it just takes time to get used to this since it is something new.

Of course I like trying new things, but not this move to America. I am just homesick.

Robert’s wife had a private conversation with him earlier last night after we finished eating. I walked into the office to check my e – mail so they can have some privacy.

Yes, I received e – mail from my friends. They reply right away when I am done sending the latest journal entry for the day.

Of course they are supportive, and I am respecting that from them, which I appreciate.

I heard Robert’s wife telling him when we did her errands she thought I sounded like I was in tears. That was true.

She also told him she thinks I am showing signs of depression. She set up an appointment for that since they are still searching for doctors to work with me since I moved here to America.

She wants me to meet their family doctor and see what he thinks about me. Maybe he might agree with my friends it takes time to get used to something new.

Robert did say the principal wold meet me today and get to know me. Maybe she might agree with my friends That means translator time for this app.

He also pointed out he told her about Dong Min agreed with me he wouldn’t mind being my tutor.

Of course everyone thinks differently, and this is something I think is embarrassed in a school I do not know.

Dong Min keeps saying he won’t mind living with me if the principle agrees with me about him being my tutor since he leaned English when we were about five year sold, and he still improves every year.

Before I moved here to Lambert Lake, Dong Min and my other fiends helped me find my personal stuff like medical files and dentist folders also when I have found doctors and dentists. They thought that way I wold come prepared.

Robert’s family doctor agrees with his wife about taking medication to help me with depression, I wold not like taking medication. I wasn’t diagnosed with depression before I moved here sometime after my ex – wife passed away.

Even though my ex – wife and I divorced two years ago, we agreed to stay friends until she passed on with a stroke. It will give me some time to mourn.

This is tough – your ex – wife passing away and then moving to another country. That is too much.

Robert also said he wold tell his fiends about me and I can meet them. His wife saw a couple people she knew in one of the grocery stores we visited.

It was Robert’s brother’s wife. She even sounded friendly during introduction. I forgot what her name was.

Yes, I had my translator app with me, so the conversation she had with Robert’s brother’s wife and translated their conversation in Korean so I can understand what they were saying.

His brother’s wife heard my app talking to me in Korean and asked why I had my phone with me in another language. So Robert’s wife told her I am a foreign exchange teacher from Korea.

I don’t know what she thought of me, and I don’t think I want to know. I will end this entry and write move this afternoon. I am really homesick.

Good afternoon.

This is still a confusing and lonely beginning to America like I keep saying.

I went into town this morning with Robert like I did yesterday afternoon with his wife. This time his wife didn’t come along because she wasn’t invited.

So we arrived at George Washington Middle School earlier this morning.

The principal was friendly to me like I thought she was going to be.

We met with the principle sometime after eight o’clock. Robert thought it made sense to show up early so we can get it out of the way faster.

She finally agreed to let Dong Min be my full – time tutor until I get move used to America on my own.

It is still raining here in Lambert Lake. The principle thought that since I am still leaning this language.

Here is what happened:

Left the house before seven – forty this morning  
Went to the principle’s office to meet her. She was the one who introduced herself to me when Robert stated talking.

I think she said her name was Teresa. That is another new name since I moved here from Korea.

Yes, I have met several nice people since I came here almost two weeks ago. I will Skype with Dong Min tonight and tell him about today’s meeting with Teresa and she did give in to let him be my tutor.

He did say last night that I wold be speaking in Korean to the afternoon students and he can translate it to the students. I feel more comfortable that way.

I ended up staying the entire morning with Robert since he doesn’t have time to drive me back and forth to his place and all the way back since it wold be a waste of time.

Dong Min also had another idea in mind that if I state my first day I will keep my phone on the desk and when I say something then it wold be in English so they wold understand what I am saying. That will be my tutor until he is able to take over.

Write later tonight. This entry is long enough for now.

Good evening.

Let me do something different tonight. I want to say what I am thankful for to start off with. Today I am thankful for meeting the principle at the school where I will be working. Also am thankful for having Dong Min being my tutor when he flies out here to America.

I don’t have much to say tonight, so I’ll just make it short.

I also am thankful that my fiends seem to be correct about what I am thankful every day in this journal. That shouldn’t be too hard to do since there are tones of days for this year to do just that.

I like to write, but not good enough to share with other people I do know personally. Take Robert for example. He knows about this journal, but he can’t see it since it is just too personal to share with several people I really don’t know very well.

Maybe when Dong Min comes out, he can see more of this in person rater than just e – mail to translate it. That will be something to be thankful for.

Maybe if lucky, he could be my editor for this journal since he knows more English than I do. No way am I going to edit if I keep making the same spelling mistakes. I will let someone else do it.

I think tonight’s writing is done since I wanted to do something else for a chance. Write tomorrow morning.


	7. Thrusday, January 19, 2017

Good morning.

Yesterday was quite an adventure. Had a chance to text with Chung Ae Cheong. She told me she enjoys reading my journal from what Dong Min translated for them since they are like me, but she is starting to improve her English skills also, thanks to Dong Min.

She and I are close fiends like I am with Dong Min , who is my best friend.

Like Dong Min, Chung Ae is encouraging. She also agrees with the principle at Robert’s school.

In the beginning, she thought I could make it on my own without having my fiends around. Now she somehow changed her mind.

She did say she wants to come along with Dong Min, but he did tell her that it wold be more sense for her to stay behind and keep the others company back in Korea so they won’t be lonely. 

She has told me that she wold do her best to translate my future journal entries to the others, but isn’t like Dong Min who does it quickly.

We were able to chat over the cell phone so we could have a conversation we could hear one another. In the past two and a half weeks it was nice hearing her voice.

She doesn’t go to Skype often like Dong Min does, so she mostly communicates by telephone, and I do the same.

 

She was sorry to hear in Dong Min’s translation about my deleting facebook. She did say she wanted to message me over there, and had received no response from me.

She liked the journal stories I have been sending them.

We both agree it is hard since I moved here to Lambert Lake. I haven’t taken any pictures for my fiends to see what America is like.

Unlike me, she has heard of New York City. She hopes I could go there sometime. I have never thought of that.

The young girl I had a conversation with me the other day or so she has fiends out there and I should visit there someday.

I don’t think that will happen anytime soon since I recently moved here and wit until my English skills improve, but we’ll just have wait and see.

So she said the title to this journal should be Adventure Journal. I never thought of naming my journal like that, but it somehow sounded like the perfect title to me. No way am I having it copyright.

We chatted for sometime, and then it was time to end the pleasant conversation.

Will write later. Moe adventure to come. Entry long enough.

Good afternoon.

I somehow like starting an opening when I begin writing for the afternoons, mornings, and evenings.

I didn’t do much this afternoon. I did have another conversation with Chung Ae again. It’s always nice to hear her voice.

I have been writing for several years now, but this is the first time I ever have written in English. 

Dong Min thinks I am improving a little bit of the English language, but he said he will help me.

In the past several years I have been writing, all of my journals have been for my friends. My ex – wife really cared about me writing because she thought I would say mean things about her.

The good news is this:

Dong Min is flying to America this Saturday! That is the best news I have ever received since my full two and a half weeks here in America!

Even he is excited, better be because he has been my best friend for a long time.

Wait a minute. Did I see what I just wrote? I finally improved the spelling of friends and time? 

Dong Min would probably think so since he knows more than I do.

I am not a religious person, but Robert’s brother is and has told Robert he would be prying for me to get settled in America and get more familiar with the language. This is all I have to say for this afternoon.

Before I leave, I want to say I am thankful for having Dong Min flying out here this weekend so start translating my Korean language in English.

Will write more later. Am done with my afternoon news and adventure. Be back tonight.

Good evening.

There isn’t much to say tonight either, but I’ll write anyway.

Today Robert’s wife took me to the doctor appointment that she said she thought I was showing signs of depression. Still am, but my friends keep my life brighter during my hard time in America.

I know I am not a fan of politics, but Robert did say something about a businessman as the next President of America. I forget what his name was, since I’m no good with names.

Here is a wow – my journal is nineteen pages long. That’s pretty good for keeping a journal like this if you write in it three time a day. Dong Min and Chung Ae would think it is a good number. I really don’t have a favorite number, but if I did, I would probably choose seventeen since it is the day my birthday is.

At least I already wrote down what I am thankful for today, so no need to do it tonight.

When Dong Min shows up, he will be staying with me. He can read this journal in person and see what needs changing on the hard words I am learning and need improvement with. The big words are tough to spell, so I still need translation for that.

At least today went well. Like Robert’s wife thought, I am showing depression signs, and her doctor seemed to think so too.

I remember reading about Jay’s recent adventure when his former manager left, he took in a sheltered woman and she has depression also but is using antidepressants for that. I haven’t been diagnosed yet, but the doctor wants to wait until Monday or Tuesday to do that. Now the search is over for doctors for me. Robert seemed to think it was a good idea for me to see their doctor instead, along with dentists. That search was a waste of time.

I’m done writing for today. Be back tomorrow and sending this to Korea.


	8. Friday, January 20, 2017

Good morning.

Time for another adventure for today. I don’t have much to say today, so I will keep writing anyway.

Later I will write what I am thankful for, but it’s a bit too early to do that now.

Now is the time to bring up politics, which I am not a fan of. Robert told me today Trump is sworn into office and will be running the country four years. I have no clue who this guy is.

I mostly watch comedy and movies. I prefer watching current shows, not old. I don’t care for old very much. I like to stay on top of things, not look back.

Since I just moved here almost three months ago, I might as well watch television shows and movies in the American language. Robert will have to show me how to use the television, but television is different all around the world, and that includes channels.

I am making this a short entry for this morning. Will try to come back later.

Good afternoon.

I can’t believe the time is coming near to have Dong Min here in America.

Robert and his family are at home, but they were watching Trump’s inauguration. I watched a little bit of it, but again I had my translator with me so I could hear what is going on with the next president of America.

It is a big deal for Americans because former President Obama is gone and this Trump character takes over. Robert’s wife did mention to me earlier that she and Robert liked the woman nominee, this Trump guy isn’t trustworthy with the country and other places and people, especially women.

She and Robert are sharing with me a little bit about American politics so I can get a better picture of the government and all that.

Since I have not been an immigrant for very long, it’s no wonder I haven’t shown much interest in all of this.

Sure, I have studied history when I was growing up. I mostly kept track of Korea’s history, which is all I know.

I never was too crazy about history either. This app sure is doing its job for me. It will be even better when Dong Min comes tomorrow.

Robert and his wife told me that I have immigrated from Korea almost three weeks ago, I should be thankful that I am now living here in America, and give that time.

She said that she and Robert have lived here in this country their whole lives, they love the country and respect those who live here as citizens people like myself who aren’t Americans.

I am not so sure if I agree on that or not, but I have not lived in a country that is red, white, and blue and have lost over nine trillion dollars in debt.

Robert agreed with his wife I should take a history class or two about America and lean more about the country I immigrated from.

Maybe that’s not a bad idea. I’m not sure how that is going to work out because I haven’t lived in America for every long.

I will say what I am thankful for right now. I am thankful for having Robert and his family as the first people who have welcomed me in this country.

That I agree. Will write later about tonight.

Good evening.

This sure has been quite a day. I had the chance to talk with my fiends about a couple of hours ago. We had a nice conversation.

Dong Min is already finished packing up, but is going through his stuff to make sure he didn’t miss anything.

Give him credit. He is an organized person. I am not as organized as he is.

That’s just his character is. He even was like that when we first met and became good friends.

Tomorrow will be the best part of my few weeks as an immigrant. That’s another word that is big to spell for someone like myself who is leaning English in the past two and a half weeks.

Yes, we had the chance to talk about America’s new president. They know who this Trump character is. They said they don’t like him because he wants to have a wall built in this country so people like myself and fiends could not cross the Mexican border.

That is why Korea doesn’t like him along with some other countries.

At least I am thankful that I came just in time to live in Lambert Lake before Trump became officially the president for America.

Let’s just see what happens. Am looking forward to seeing Dong Min tomorrow. That will really make my day even brighter.

This is all I have to say for today. Be back tomorrow.


	9. Saturday, January 21, 2017

Good morning.

Wow, this journal is getting longer by the day. I still will write three times a day in this journal like I have been doing. My friends like it that way so they know how my day is spent.

That’s another new word Dong Min will help me with. I don’t think he will want to look at this journal today because he might want to have some time to unwind as the Americans say.

I have learned something interesting last night – Mark’s sons are senator and mayor in Lambert Lake. Robert has said yo me that he has never been a fan of politics either, but mostly follows current events, and has never watched much news on TV. He follows his sons.

Dong Min comes out here sometime after lunch. He’s probably been at the airport since five o’clock or something like that. Flights chance, though.

My fiends and I also talked about President Trump’s wall across the Mexican border a bit last night. We worry about it because if he does build it, we won’t be able to see each other anymore between the two countries. That’s why we don’t like the new president.

They watch the news more than I do to follow the Americans’ politics. They did tell me last night when the topic of the wall was they liked the woman nominee. I forget her name, but they did tell me. Like I said before, I’m not good with names.

If the President does build that wall like he’s been saying, I can’t move back to Korea. I have moved here as an immigrant and haven’t been here very long. I am sure he is aware of the recent immigrants like myself and probably isn’t very happy about that.

Changing the subject, Dong Min doesn’t want Robert to worry about transporting him. He said he’ll just take a taxicab instead.

He knows my address since I e – mailed it to him a couple nights ago before he stated packing up.

There is no telling how long he will be here in America with me to help improve this language. If he is still here when President Trump builds that wall, he will be a citizen of Connecticut.

This is why we don’t like him, as I have been saying before. The whole world wants to see what he will be doing in the future.

I have kept thinking to myself lately that – I forgot what I was going to share. If it does come back later, I’ll type it up. 

I think this entry is long enough for now. I might mention how Dong Min’s flight did when I come back to type this afternoon’s adventure. Will do my best to come later this afternoon. I will let you know what Dong Min thinks of this country.

Good afternoon.

I have happy news:

Dong Min arrived to Lambert Lake safely. He’s been here for almost thirty minutes now. I don’t want to bother him with translating this journal. I’ll just give him time.

Like he said, he took a taxicab here to my place. He’s staying with me since I’ve been so lonely. Robert is being nice – he and his wife invited Dong Min to dinner tonight so they could meet and get to know one another.

Robert said the time for dinner would be six, so he would pick us both around five – thirty or so. They’ve already met on Skype, but they could use a face – to – face conversation that isn’t involving the computer.

And it will give myself and Dong Min to have some time alone together until then. Dong Min doesn’t get stuck on speaking and hearing the English language, so this he is a good choice for translating. He’s been in South Korea his whole life like I am, but he knows English more than I do, with almost all of my other friends.

I said it once, and I’ll say it again – I am thankful to have Dong Min here with me for a while. It always makes you feel good to spend time with your friends.

Sorry to make this afternoon’s entry a bit short, but I wanted to so I can spend time with Dong Min. Will write again tonight.

Good evening.

I have enjoyed today. Dong Min and I have recently arrived back to my place after dinner was finished with Robert and his wife. It seemed to look like everyone got together – two Americans and two from Korea.

Dong Min didn’t bother using a translator. Like I said many times before, he is fluent with English. People like him for that and other things about his character.

There really isn’t much to say tonight, but I was happy Robert, his wife and Dong Min had a pleasant first meeting. Even Dong Min told me he enjoyed meeting and eating with a couple of Americans on his first day from Korea. I’m sure they liked hearing that too. It’s weird how things are sometimes.

I know this is a short entry tonight, but I will e – mail to my other friends in Korea. I will wait until the right time to show Dong Min this journal. Will try to have a good night’s sleep. Be back tomorrow.


	10. Sunday, January 22, 2017

Good morning.

Here is a wow to start off the morning – I finally have survived my three entire weeks in America.

The best news:

Dong Min is now in America! Happy

Last night he and I were talking about today. Here’s what he wants to do:

He wants to work on writing more English and speak more of it as well. Everyone I have met have been keeping me busy, especially Robert and his wife.

I’m not sure what will be happening in the afternoon. I will write about this afternoon also.

This is why Dong Min came out here is to help me improve. He wants me to work on English more and speak and write less Korean. If Robert’s afternoon students want to understand what I’m saying, this is why we’re both going to work on my English skills. So that’s the plan for today.

I still have been keeping up with the books Robert has given me to read. This language sure is difficult, even though I’ve been here three weeks. 

Tonight I will show Dong Min this journal. Maybe he would edit the entire journal when I complete it, but he would like to see it first, no matter how far ahead I am.

That makes sense to wait until the journal is complete. He doesn’t want to keep editing when this journal is in progress and he doesn’t want to take up a lot of time to edit more than once if he edited it now. I think he has made more sense. I like to take my time, not rush. This is why he wants to look at it.

We never bothered to talk about personal stuff such as politics and healthcare. I guess he wants to wait and talk about healthcare at another time. He thinks improving English comes first, not messing around.

Dong Min said last night he was happy to see that I survived three full weeks of the new life in America. He thinks improvement will continue on, along with getting used to the country. I haven’t bought up the subject on politics since Dong Min arrived at my place by taxicab at all. I’m sure Robert will say something about it later on, but he is also trying his best to help me.

By writing three times a day in this journal, I am running out of things to say, which is normal.

I think I might wait a while longer to say what I am thankful for today. I haven’t come up with one yet. So this is what my journal is about – adventure, improvement, confusion, and saying my thanks.

This is all I have to say at the moment. Will be back this afternoon, and morning entry is already long enough.

Good afternoon.

Today was a busy day. We had some things done. Most of this morning and afternoon, Dong Min wanted to spend most of the day improving my English skills. So we did that. 

We didn’t focus on anything else, so it mostly English and going through the books Robert let me read. I was able to focus more with Dong Min since he is really fluent in English. No wonder he would help improve.

Tonight we’re going to spend dinner with Robert’s brother and his wife. I haven’t had a full conversation with Robert’s brother when we first met, so tonight was a good chance. I’m not even sure if Robert’s children know anything about me and Dong Min.

I think Robert did tell his brother and his wife about Dong Min also, but we’ll figure something out about translating, but Robert was with us most of the morning. He came up with this one idea that we should try leaving my phone at his place and see how translating works with Dong Min and myself. I’m sure they are aware of us being from South Korea.

This is all I’ll say right now in this afternoon’s entry. Maybe I will save my thanks for tonight since I still can’t come up with anything in this entry. Have a good afternoon.

Good evening.

I don’t get tired of typing words like thet much at all. I like greeting people.

We had dinner with Robert and his family. Dong Min found them very polite and friendly. He seemed to like Robert’s brother, what’s his name again? He was friendly to both of us. He said he knew about us from Robert. He also said we are the first Koreans he’s ever met in America, and now he knows the two of us.

We didn’t talk much about religion or politics. We all try to stay out of that, and that includes sex. Robert’s brother did mention the young girl I talked with. He’s familiar with her work and thinks she’s very talented.

Dong Min and I mostly focsed on the books Robert had been showing me. Dong Min doesn’t use technology much for anything. He does have facebook and Twitter, but he says he likes Twitter better than facebook.

At some point, we might try listening to the American music in English so I can understand what the words are. Dong Min is also familiar with Jay Wonder, so we started with him. He’s very good with music.

Chancing the subject again on my new life in America, we haven’t looked at banks for me when I receive money. I like numbers also, but I like words better.

I do know that talent is different for everyone. It looks like writing is one of them for me. One thing Robert told me – he is a member in a bowling team somewhere in town. He thinks I should go sometime and watch. I might not try it right away, but I can watch and see how good these people are.

He said they have about four people who are in his team, but he said some of the members on his team are deciding to quit because of their age. I see nothing wrong with age. Robert says his bowling team meets every Saturday and Sundays. He’s pretty active in that activity, which I got to give him cred for.

Okay, I have an idea what I want to say tonight about saying what I am thankful for. It is this: I am thankful to have met Robert’s brother with Dong Min.

I will keep writing about the future friendship with Robert’s brother and his family. I have learned some stuff from his brother. Here’s what Dong Min and I learned about him tonight:

He is successful  
He is a religious Catholic (who cares?)  
He likes to play guitar  
He is talented. 

He also happens to be part of Robert’s bowling activities also, but is on a different team. 

Robert did attend bowling today, but he did it without inviting us to come because of my improving English is more important to them right now. He did also say that none of his team members don’t know anyone from another country, so we will have to wait a while longer to tell them about me.

Robert also mentioned that he has been a part of this bowling activity for about twenty – five years. He doesn’t plan to quit, and I admire him for that.

One other thing I learned about Robert’s brother – he has a good singing voice, so he must be involved in music. I think they said locale, but I’m not so sure. I don’t pay attention to anything like that.

Dong Min and I are going in tomorrow to meet Robert’s principle and students. She did tell Robert she wanted to meet myself and Dong Min at the same time. I guess that might work out well, but will find out.

So this is all I’ve got to say for today’s adventures for my third week in America. Off to Korea of this adventure.


	11. Monday, January 23, 2017

Good morning.

I hope I am not boring you by writing good morning, good afternoon and good evening three times a day. I don’t have any problems with that.

I do want to write about a bit more from last night I haven’t mentioned.

It was a nice time, but Robert and his family didn’t need translators from their phones to understand what Dong Min and I are saying since he is the translator from now on.

I remember now what his brother’s name is. It’s Richard, but they will help me remember that in the future.

We didn’t get the chance to meet their grandfather and mother since they were in a nursing home somewhere in town.

I don’t have much to say this morning, so I’ll make it short. I will write later what I am thankful for today, but nothing yet. I will share it when I think of something.

I forgot to mention when Dong Min and I spent time with Robert and his family, Richard had a guitar nearby and played a song or two for us. Robert joined in, but he doesn’t have that kind of gift like Richard does. I know religion is a touchy subject, but his brother mentioned he is part of the church choir at the church he attends. Robert isn’t that crazy about religion, but he doesn’t mind hearing about it.

If you ask what type of songs Richard played for us last night, I don’t know how to answer that. So I had a few pictures of us at Richard’s house so I could send them off to Korea so my friends can see how much fun Dong Min and I are having, even though he hasn’t been in America for a day yet.

From what I heard in the conversation, Dong Min has facebook while I deleted mine. He, Richard and Robert somehow agreed to become friends there. I don’t miss facebook, to be honest.

Now my first three weeks in America are starting to get better and less lonely because of my friend. We didn’t bring up politics once, which is a good thing.

This is all I wanted to add for today, but I will write back this afternoon and write about how the meeting with the principal and Dong Min went. Have a nice day.

Good afternoon.

There really isn’t much to say about this afternoon. I’ll just start off on what I am thankful for today.

I am thankful that we got to meet the principal together, Robert, myself and Dong Min. That was a nice introduction. She seemed to like Dong Min as a tutor for me. He’s been helping with the spelling and speaking it with me this past weekend. Now he’s been in America for one day, I’ve been here for three weeks.

The principal wants us to start work in another month so it could give Dong Min some time to get used to America. I can’t believe it’s been three weeks in America for me, but I still am not one hundred percent sure about America. I’ve had several adventures in three weeks straight.

Wow. This journal is now up to twenty – eight pages. I guess with my friends thinking three times a day is good practice for my English improvement. I guess it has been now over the weekend. Dong Min is a great tutor. I’ll recommend him if someone is looking.

This is all for this afternoon. I will be back later and write more about what happened today that I didn’t write yet. This entry for the afternoon is long enough. Be back tonight.

Good evening.

Not too much to share tonight. I know I have to write in this journal every day because my friends want to see how my adventure is going.

I’m getting to the point that I don’t have much to share three times every day. So that tells you I am running out of ideas to share for the whole day by writing three times a day. I might decide to cut down to one or two times, but we’ll see.

Yes, I like to write. When I wrote in journals in the past, I didn’t date them every day like I am with this one. I will try my best to update this one when I can, even if it means not every day. It is fun writing again.


	12. Tuesday, January 24, 2017

Good morning.

Another full day of adventures. No telling what will be in today.

When we met the principal the other day with Dong Min, she liked hearing he is helping me improve English at the moment. She said one time they had a teacher who was from France, but lasted not very long.

This story keeps getting longer. I mostly like short stories, not long ones.

Robert said this weekend is his bowling team time. He did say I’m going to so I could meet more people. He thought this was another good way for me to make friends if I join his team. I don’t mind watching the first few times. Maybe I’ll make up my mind then.

He also told his friends about me, so they could look out for somebody he brings along doesn’t know them. Yes, they know I am from South Korea. I hope they don’t get too confused about my accent since I’ve only been here three weeks now.

Robert also invited Dong Min. He will translate, but wants me to leave my phone at home without it translating for me. He thought it was a good idea for a person to do the job instead.

I will write about that. Mark and Todd, Robert’s sons, don’t get involved with bowling, but they mostly like getting involved with activities such as organizations for cookouts and stuff like that. Bowling isn’t their interest. I haven’t met them yet, but I will get the chance.

I even heard Robert’s mother and grandfather seem like nice people from what Robert has been telling me. Maybe Dong Min and I might have the chance to meet them someday. I don’t think he’s told them about me coming all the way here from South Korea. I don’t think they’ve learned that sort of language.

He did tell when they were younger, their mother loved to entertain new people like myself. Since she’s in her nineties now, she really can’t see and do much of anything anymore. I find that sad. I’m still healthy, but there is not telling how well I will do with this job. Just have to wait and see. Will be back later.

Good afternoon.

It had been okay today. Dong Min and I are still working on not using my phone for translator, or reading from Kindle books. He wanted to do it face – to – face. He looked at the book titles Robert had given me to read in my language. Dong Min didn’t want that, so he wanted to use the books Robert had been using.

I still prefer using other translations besides my friend. Thanks to his help, I haven’t made many mistakes like I did in the beginning. I still try my best. Translators are often a big help to someone like myself.

Robert pointed out his bowling team starts at nine o’clock, so I can leave with him. Dong Min said he would be happy to check out this bowling thing. It’s gotten both of us curious, so we said we would come along.

Since we don’t have a license to drive, let alone a car in America, so it’s best Robert do the transpoatin. This is another word I need to work on. It’s only been three weeks since I moved here to America, and some of it I am not liking and some of it I am, but it takes time. 

Not sure how much longer this story will last. Twenty – nine pages in the past three weeks is a lot, and it’s already getting longer because of all the adventures I have been doing since my first day. This was Dong Min’s idea with another friend to have a journal so they would know what has been going on three times throughout the day. 

Not sure what will be happening tonight. I have heard some of what Robert and his brother said the night before about their mother and grandfather, but you may never know if we might get the chance to meet them or not.

I’m sure they do know who Dong Min and I are. I think it’s a pretty cool idea that your mother once was young and loved entertaining new people. My mother wasn’t like that.

I used to have a sister and a brother, but they are like my ex – wife, they passed on. I was the youngest of three children, my sister was the middle child, and my brother was the oldest. We were close to one another, let me tell you.

I will do my best to write to you on what I am thankful for tonight. I still haven’t come up with one yet. If I don’t have any ideas, I will do my best to come up with something.

I will be signing off for now since I am going to get a haircut. I normally do it myself. I don’t trust other people to cut it for me. I’ve been doing this for a long time enough how to do it. I like doing things like that by myself. 

Good evening.

Today was quite a day. I won’t share everything, but I think I already told you some of it when I typed it up for you. I hope you will enjoy today’s entry. Full of stuff on what’s going on with my adventures in America within the past three weeks. No wonder I’m learning a lot.

What we did earlier this hour is that we went to the nursing home where Robert’s mother and grandfather live. Dong Min and I were told her father is Robert and Richard’s side of her family, not their father. We were told his father isn’t alive anymore, which I feel sorry about.

So we had the chance to meet with Mrs. McCarey and her father. He is in his hundreds. That’s quite amazing how long you can get in life when you’re in your nineties and hundreds. You have done good and bad things during those several years of your life.

That is what I admire about Robert’s grandfather and his mother. Dong Min seems to think so too. Yes, Robert has a few pictures on his phone from tonight with the nursing home. I haven’t received them yet, but I’m sure he’ll probably print out a couple of copies so Dong Min and I could share with our friends back in Korea.

Of course there will be pictures to share with my friends back home. That’s another part of your adventure in a different country with a language you don’t even know very well. I will say what I was thankful for today.

Today I am thankful for having met Robert’s mother and his grandfather. The McCareys seem like a very close family. Hardly any fights or anything. They wore hearing aids so they could hear us better. She uses a walker and he is in a wheelchair. That’s what happens when you get old, and I have a while to get to my seventies, and I’m only forty – four. 

Looking back during the beginning of this new life, I have read a lot of what I’ve typed. I’m not afraid of the mistakes I’ve had while typing. Nobody is perfect, as people say.

Yes, our friends at home in Korea are keeping up with what President Trump will be doing for our feature for the next four years. That sure is one big, complicated schedule for the President. I don’t think I want to run the country. Too much to keep track of. I am happy where I am.


	13. Wednesday, January 25, 2017

Now that I am seeing more of both of indoors and outdoors of America three weeks straight now, I am getting more ideas what America is really like.

What do I think of it right now at this moment?

I think it’s interesting, but Korea is the best place since I lived there until three weeks ago.

From what I’ve been seeing, I have improved some since Dong Min had arrived a couple of days ago. He and Robert are happy about that. Spelling is one for improvement. Still trying to spell the big words, but that will be improved with his help.

There isn’t much to say this morning, but I will say what I am thankful for today right now. 

Dong Min and the others would want me to share this at some point, and I will do it now – I am thankful for giving America a chance, even if it meets the President will build his wall when Dong Min and I can’t go back to Korea once that happens.

Dong Min will get me caught up on Korea’s politics since I left when we get the chance. I have never been a big fan of politics, but it’s good to get caught up where I left off from the time I moved here to Lambert Lake.

I was a registered voter there in Korea, but Robert wants to help me get registered sometime soon, but right now he still wants me to get used to the States and learn my way around, let alone do some sightseeing and all of that other stuff. I will be busy for sure.

These adventures in the past three weeks sure were different from what I had at home in South Korea. Adventures here in America sure keep you busy on what you do with other people. Looks like I will be making friends soon. I have been thinking about that nice girl I had a conversation with. I wonder what she is doing now.

I have a lot to learn about other things here in America in the future to come. Right now it’s going slow, but as I have said several times before, it takes time. Plan to do just that. I plan to write about my visit with Dong Min at the bowling alley this Saturday. That should be an interesting adventure at the bowling alley.

Thirty – two pages is a lot of adventures I have had since my first day here in America. I’m giving it enough time to see if I like America in the future, but for now I still don’t. The weather is nice in all other states from what Robert told me. He said he is a workaholic but he takes summer off so he won’t mess around with summer school. That does make a lot of sense.

I have had a few interesting adventures at night while hanging out with Robert and his wife. This adventure I’ve been having recently is watching television shows he and his wife like. So I was introduced to those. They like cooking shows and a few sitcoms. They like cooking shows so he can get ideas when he bakes.

Good evening.

This is quite fun on writing a journal again, but in another language this time. I somehow think this one more of a diary than a journal since I write in this journal every day, no matter what time.

So this afternoon Robert’s wife (I keep forgetting her name) had to go back into town and purchased more food for the next few days. From what I’ve been learning, they like to be adventurous when they try new things. Hey, I spelled another big word. It will take me a while to learn how to spell the big words and improve them. Dong Min is in charge of that department.

I plan to write another journal, but it will be personal and in Korean so nobody would be able to see it except for myself.

I am planning to start the new journal at the beginning of next month. When I was at the grocery store with Robert’s wife, she was nice enough to stop in the aisle where they keep office supplies. She let me pick out what I wanted. I usually use three subject notebooks. I don’t write in journals and diaries every day. I only write how many times I want to. I only do it to remember what days that seem memorable. 

This journal is mostly about America, but I have been writing in it three times a day. I just like having something that isn’t worth three times a day. I did take writing when I was in university. That was my master’s degree was in. I was one of the best writers in my class. I was an A – B type of student. I think I remember taking English class, but it was so hard back then I dropped out of that class. That is why I don’t speak good English.

If you ask me, I like writing more than reading. I am still learning how to read the newspaper in American English, if that’s the right word to describe it. That’s what Robert has been working with me also. Dong Min has been doing most of the job.

I’m not too crazy about newspapers, but I have to because of what’s going on in America since I live here now. Robert mostly enjoys the sports page and politics. Like I said before, he isn’t big on politics, but keeps up with what’s going on. He’s working on that with me. I don’t know who Trump is except from what I’ve been hearing.

So we are working on that to help me improve on keeping updated on current events. I’m not that much interested at all. It’s something you have to do, I guess. I was also told from Robert’s wife that their sons are mentioned in the newspaper time to time. They like politics, but Robert and his wife aren’t into it much like his children are.

I also forget what their names are, but they aren’t Robert Junior or anything is all I have been hearing. I think they said one of them had the letter M in the beginning and the other one had the letter T. I’m not too crazy about either letter. I don’t have a favorite letter, to tell the truth.

When I write like this, I prefer pencil. I don’t like ink much. I’ve always used pencils in the past, and plan to keep it that way. 

Robert has announced earlier that he will be the team captain for his bowling team, so that will be something different for him. I don’t think I can do that. He did tell me what the name of his team was, but I forget now. I better stop here for tonight. Will write more tomorrow.


	14. Thursday, January 26, 2017

Good morning.

Last night I thanked Robert’s wife for buying the notebook for me. She said I didn’t have to thank her. I just try to be polite like I was back home in South Korea.

From what I remember talking about yesterday with Robert and his wife, they want to take me to the bank so I can have my own banking account here in America. So his wife offered to do that since he has his job to do for the mornings now. He didn’t seem to mind, but he did prefer doing it first thing in the morning.

I would call that a little adventure since America is still new to me.

Another thing I talked about with my friends from South Korea is that when I write, they said it’s not necessary anymore to write what I am thankful for every day. I am already running ideas for that, so it was good to know I am cutting back on that.

Robert thought it wasn’t necessary for me to write in this journal three times a day, but Dong Min didn’t agree. He still wants me to do it three times a day. When I take over from Robert, I will have to write either first thing in the morning or at night or both. At least I would be able to share my adventures if I write twice a day when I start this job. 

From what I heard last night, his wife thought it was a good idea he stay until the first of next month and then Dong Min and I can take over. That sounded fine with us. 

Yes, I am still working through those books Robert had given me to read so I would know what to teach to his afternoon classes. Robert did say that since I am new here, he will take care of grading the kids’ works. He would help me what I can do to grade and come up with tests for them throughout the rest of the year. He still going to do half days until summer comes, so they’ve been making a lot of agreements on what he could do during half – days to retirement.

He is a lot older than I am, but somehow when the school first heard about his being diabetic now, they thought it made sense for a younger person like myself to take over. That’s another reason why I came to America.

From what I’ve seen, Robert had been very successful for his workaholic career. He’s won several Teacher of the Year rewards. I think that’s awesome. I am still nervous about going to start the job. I do still think it will be embarrassing since I am not a native in America.

I just somehow think differently than some people do. Dong Min seems to think I shouldn’t be embraced about it, even if it means I am new as a foreign exchange teacher from another country.

This is all I will say now.

Good afternoon.

I had a good morning today. Some of the days are better, as people say. I went into town with his wife and we went into the bank she and Robert visit whenever they can. She explained about my being here in America and I have been here in America almost a month now and wants to open a banking account for me.

I did go to this bank without Dong Min, but I still speak very little English. I also bought my translator since the bank teller she talked with might not understand me if he asked questions. At least it was smart and that worked for the both of us. The bank teller sounded friendly and somehow about five years behind me, so he is still a young gentleman. I did see he had a wedding wring on, so it told me he was married and had a family.

So this was another morning accomplishment if you call it. I get a lot of other things done a lot quicker than I do in Korea, but now it’s changed, I think it would give me more time to do the same with America.

There isn’t much going on today for adventures. Another thing Robert’s wife did was pay a visit to the library since she had some books that were getting close to being overdue. I’m not sure if that’s the right words. I didn’t pay much attention to what type of books they were, but I am taking a guess at murder mysteries and romance novels. I am a reader myself, so we did give me my first library card in the United States of America. I usually read two books a month. I normally enjoy historical biographies and mysteries myself, but I prefer men writers since I don’t read women that much. 

I haven’t read a book in the past three weeks since moving here to America, so it gave me the chance to read something didn’t involve personal reading. I mostly prefer personal reading more than stuff for your job, but I don’t have to a choice on that. Robert has been home for about almost two hours now, so he is now on schedule for insulin shots and snacks. He looks like he’s tired of this schedule that has him on a whole new one, but I do understand, just like I am by not being back in Korea.

Right now I have about five of these journal entries printed out so Dong Min could look at them and edit. He’s better at editing than I am. I printed out the first five entries I have written since I moved here. He will help improve that way also.

I checked out three books from the library today. I enjoy the authors of Jonathan Kellerman, Tony Hillerman and James Patterson, so I got one of each. Somehow Robert’s wife thought it was a good idea I get the authors I enjoy in the English language since I live here now. Wow, a few adventures that happened this morning. 

So later this afternoon Robert wants to visit the DVM and give me a ID since I am now in America and not South Korea. Again I bought my translator along so the people he will be talking with there I would be able to understand more of the language. Dong Min didn’t attend because he wanted to work on editing my earlier entries, so he let me go without him. Will write about the ID later tonight.

Good evening.

I had a few adventures today. None of them seem to be memorable, but they were something to write home about.

Here’s what happened at the DVM this afternoon:

Robert’s wife (I keep forgetting her name) and I had to wait about forty minutes in line because there other people ahead of us. I had all the information I had with me from Korea in case the Americans want the info about me. 

They were introduced from Robert’s wife, she explained to them why I moved here to the States from South Korea. They had a hard time understanding what I was saying, even though I don’t have good English skills yet.

It took us a while to fill out information about me such a date of birth and all that personal information. This is why I’m not on the computer often because of too much information to share with websites and social media. I am more of a private person.

I am not good with numbers, but Dong Min and I haven’t yet talked about what to do with taxes here in America because we are pretty much new to this whole thing in the States. Tonight Dong Min will show me where to improve my English from the first five entries I’ve printed out on the words I have trouble spelling and pronouncing. Those areas still need work.

He said he would like to see more entries from this journal titled “Adventure Journal,” which is what one of the girls back home in Korea suggested and came up with. She can be creative in some ways like that. She’s more creative in paintings and knitting.

I am on my way to print out the next five entries for Dong Min, so this will be all I have to share for today. Share more tomorrow. Off to print what he wants.


	15. Friday, January 27, 2017

Good morning.

Wow, another week has flown fast. Starting this Sunday, I will be here in America for a full month. Dong Min thinks I am adjusting and improving a bit, so he’s happy. And he wants me to improve more when the job starts, so that’s why he’s here with me.

I would like to tell you how I got interested in writing, so here is the story. This journal is not for personal writing. It’s for friends who like to know my journey in America is like.

I will be off topic for adventures in this morning’s entry. I thought this would be good enough to share with you.

I was starting to write with more interest in middle school at twelve years old. No, I didn’t learn English back then. This is why Dong Min is fluent with the language. 

When I wasn’t writing for school, I would find the time to write stuff personally. Of course I wrote in Korean at the time. Writing is a lot of fun for those who like it as much as I do.

When I was writing back then, I didn’t have this type of journal about America, and this is the only one and always will be.

Back then, I was writing about life in and outside of school. It was mostly my adventures back when I was in school. I do still have those old journals, but I left them back in Korea. They are safe in the hands of Dong Sun Yoo. They don’t read stuff that is private in those old journals. 

This journal is just for them, but in a different language. Today I’m not so sure what will be going on. I have my newest journal that Robert’s wife purchased for me at the grocery store yesterday is in my house on the dresser drawer in my bedroom. That’s where I normally keep journals.

When I was writing back then in school, I kept my journals (old and current) under my bed. Every once in a while back then, I would write fictional stories in the genre of adventure mixed with romance and mystery. Those were the genres I knew best, but mostly adventure and mystery. I never was a big fan of romances.

Since I’m not sure what today’s adventures are, I will be passing on what I will be sharing later this morning. Robert’s wife has an appointment with his mother and grandfather because they needed places to go. I was told she was going to do need Robert’s van (or was it Richard’s?) to drive them around since they couldn’t fit in one of the cars, so vans work best for them. Yes, I have to come along for more adventures.

This should be an interesting meeting with Robert’s mother and grandfather. From what Dong Min and I have been hearing, they sound like fun people, and I’d like to believe it. Dong Min is coming also, but will be sitting somewhere in that van. We’ll figure out who will be sitting where when we get to the nursing home. 

Dong Min hasn’t commented much on the stuff I printed out for him to edit. He wasn’t very good at writing like I am, but he likes to edit. He is very good in that area also.

No, he never edited my journals I have left at home since those were personal for eyes only, and that is myself.

I’m not sure if I will start writing in my new journal today or not. Since my schedule changes throughout the day, there is no telling when I will be writing for myself. I have read a little bit of the books I checked out yesterday. I decided to start with Kellerman. You don’t need to know the titles. I am more of a writer than a reader.

When I started getting interested in writing, I was picturing my name on a book. I don’t think that would happen anytime soon, but you may never know if that will be happening. I am pretty busy now, so there won’t be any need to start something like that. I better be going. I am having breakfast at Robert’s house this morning. It’s only six – fifteen. The reason we chose an early time like that is because he has to be at work around seven – thirty. I will not be meeting his morning students. That will come later. He still says he doesn’t want to retire or leave full days behind. He is happy being a workaholic. I will write about how breakfast turns out. Signing off.

Good afternoon.

This afternoon was okay, but not much exciting to share. Mostly trying to improve this English stuff. Dong Min mostly wanted to focus on that some more when we get into the school for this next month in the afternoon, even if that means I still don’t speak good English.

Since learning more English today isn’t exciting to write home about for this afternoon. Oh, actually, there is something I would be happy to share either this afternoon or tonight, depending which time I get around to it.

Since America is full of Americans and other immigrants like me, it is hard to learn another language with all the accents and all that stuff. Even Robert has an accent, but since he and I live in the East Coast, I guess he has to have one. I don’t pay much of attention to accents except for Korea, and that is it.

Will be signing off now because Dong Min wants to focus more English for most of this afternoon. We’ve had some progress, but he wants to work on more. I will actually share with what happened at breakfast with Robert tonight since I am wanted somewhere else right now. Back later.

Good evening.

It was a pleasant afternoon, even though it was a busy one since Dong Min is here with me now. Being busy can be good sometimes. I don’t mind being busy at all. Wasn’t on the computer much today, so I am now.

Oh, I now remember. I had the chance to meet Robert’s mother and grandfather this morning. Robert didn’t stay very long because he had to go and spend the morning with his students. I am not sure if I will get to meet the morning students or not, but I am probably going to take a guess at a negative.

This is all I’m going to say for today’s adventures. Will send to Korea in a few minutes.


	16. Saturday, January 28, 2017

Good morning.

There really isn’t much to share this morning, but I’m sure something will pop up to share with you today.

Robert wants to show up at the bowling alley sometime after nine this morning. He likes to be on time, but who knows? He’s been saying for a long time now how much he’s been looking forward to being the team captain. Something new, he said.

Like me, he likes to have a boring life. I don’t think his life is boring. I am not sure what Dong Min’s thoughts are about that. I’m sure he will probably say something about it later, but again I could be wrong.

Robert also mentioned that his teammates for bowling still don’t know who I am. Dong Min isn’t coming along. He doesn’t show much interest in this sort of thing. He thinks I can do this without him for time being, which is meeting Robert’s friends on my own. He said he wants to stay behind this morning so he can work more on editing my journal.

He agreed with Robert that I should bring along my translator so I would understand what Robert’s friends are trying to tell him.

I haven’t even asked Robert how long he’s been in the bowling activity. I think he said his sons come to watch these things, but I could be wrong. His wife usually stays home while he’s hanging out at the bowling alley.

I am not sure how long his bowling activity is, and I’ve never asked. I’m sure I will find out for myself when I go with Robert. 

At least this bowling thing is an adventure, and that’s what Robert’s wife said last night when we were eating dinner. She did remind him to bring some snacks because of his schedule. He just made a weird face was all. I think I’m good with water. I’m not much of a snacker.

Before I leave, I think I’ll take a shower. I like to smell clean. I think I’ll go take that shower in a few minutes or so. Dong Min is still sleeping, and I don’t want to bother him while taking a shower if he’s still in bed.

Since I haven’t been in America very long, I haven’t subscribed to magazines or anything. I learn reading the newspaper with Robert and his wife’s help.

I never really asked if his mother and grandfather ever go to the bowling alley and watch their son involved with his team and becoming captain. Something to find out for myself.

At least the bowling alley activity is the only adventure for this morning, but I am not sure how the rest of the day will be like. That will be written later when something comes up.

I’m not going to join in on bowling. I am only there to watch. At least it’s still giving me a chance to see what other places in Lambert Lake are like. Robert did mention he would come by sometime soon, and it’s only seven – thirty. Too early for him to think about bowling.

He only said for me to watch, but can get an idea what this bowling activity thing is. I don’t need to take notes or anything, and Robert thinks it’s silly if you took notes. I like to believe he is right.

I think I will take along my phone with me so I can take pictures to share with Dong Min and my other friends in South Korea so they will see how I spent my morning. They have asked for pictures anyway. This is why I will be picture taking today.

Picture taking is the first time I will be doing so during my month here in America. I think that will be awesome.

I like taking pictures, but I don’t take pictures every time I go and do something. It was Dong Sun’s idea for me to take pictures when we were on Skype last night. He’s a good guy like Dong Min is.

They like the idea how I am taking my time in the first month in America. 

I never like to rush, and it looks like Robert seems to agree on that one. 

He said something about bringing along a bowling bag. I did not think they did that sort of thing in Lambert Lake and all over the country.

At least I will be learning a new activity this weekend. Learning can be fun sometimes, and it makes it difficult for me to learn stuff especially when I am still new to America.

Dong Min said something earlier yesterday morning he likes America so far and hadn’t been here less than a week. I am happy he came at the right time. I am thankful for him as a friend to me.

I better stop here for this morning since Robert plans to show up early. I think he said something about his team starting up about nine – thirty or something. I will write later and tell you how this bowling thing turned out. Shower time.

Good afternoon.

Earlier this morning was quite an adventure.

I was introduced to Robert’s teammates, but they are officially calling him Captain.

They looked like they didn’t care if I came from another country. Some of them were friendly to me and some them weren’t so sure. This entire time I watched Robert’s team, Dong Min stayed at home. He was hard at work on my jounal. 

He is a good editor. He usually edits it about ten times to get it right Ten times is a lot, but he was interested in hearing how this morning’s adventure turned out.

Robert invited his bowling team over for dinner tonight so they can get an idea more about me and my background. Yes, Dong Min will be there also. He’s interested in hearing more about the team members and who they are.

We are doing takeout tonight. Robert planned for his team to come by around five – thirty since we will be eating at six. Dong Min and I actually eat with Robert and his family since we don’t have licenses for us to drive in vehicles. 

A few of Robert’s teammates asked me why I wasn’t bowling with them. I had to use my translator for that one. He sounded like he couldn’t understand what I was saying because of the Korean language.

I was introduced to him through Robert. Wow, a month here in Lambert Lake and already seeing some more of the State. Plus meeting other people counts. 

Robert explained to his teammates I have a translator back at my house since he is fluent in English. Robert hadn’t told his teammates much about me, but that will come in for tonight’s adventure during supper. This is why I was keeping busy enough not to be on the computer, let alone write in this journal.

This translator ap is making better progress for me and a lot faster than it did in the beginning. This afternoon I am not doing much, but I am working on reading Kellerman’s novel. When I read and it is a series, I read in order and it’s a lot easier that way.

This bowling thing is interesting. When Robert was driving me back to my house, he asked me what I thought of today’s adventure. I told him it was fun watching something like this. He was happy to hear what I just said. Yes, Robert’s wife was happy to hear how my morning went with the bowling team of Robert’s.

Even Robert’s sons are coming to eat with us. He has a big house for about three tables for several people, which is good. He lives in a three story house with a two car garage. 

I found it interesting that Robert’s sons had jobs in the government, but they like politics, and I don’t care much about it anyway. Robert is happy to hear on the drive to my place from the bowling alley that I have decided to become a Democrat in the future when I am ready to be a registered voter. He also mentioned Jay is a Republican. I don’t care for Republicans much.

Robert did think of something, and it involved his sons who are in the government with their careers. He didn’t mention it to me on the way to my place, but I think he was waiting to save it for tonight so he won’t have to say the same thing more than once, and that makes a lot of sense.

I know I repeat a lot myself, but it’s mostly about this whole new country to the Koreans, and that is myself and Dong Min.

When Robert walked me to the house, Dong Min saw us at the front door. At least he was nice enough to let Robert in as well. 

Robert told him about the bowling team and his sons showing up for dinner tonight, and he seemed cool with it. We haven’t met his sons yet. They seem like nice gentlemen. They are engaged, but they don’t have any children.

Somehow relationships don’t work with me for marriage. This is probably why I don’t want a woman around. I might be friends with women, but not as a wife. Friendship with women is enough for me.

Will write tonight when the adventure is over. Have a good afternoon.

Good evening.

This day sure was full of adventures. Supper tonight was good. We got the chance to meet everyone in Robert’s bowling league. He has announced he will be retiring in March and is interested in being a coach for special needs people who like bowling.

Those McCareys past and future generations have always supported people with disabilities. I find that okay. No wonder they are well – known.

Yes, Robert’s brother and one of his sons did a little performing with music. That family sure has a gift for music, but too bad they don’t record music like Jay can. 

The bowling team meeting at supper went well. There isn’t much to say for tonight, but I will keep doing my best to come up with other ideas on what to say.

Other than that, we had a nice warm day. Dong Min and I are going out for an evening walk in an hour or two.

I really can’t think of anything to add on for tonight’s adventures, so I think I’ll just send this off to South Korea.

Chung Ae is trying her best to translate both Korean and English together. I think she’s improving. I guess she’s learned enough from Dong Min to translate to the others. 

Dong Min had conversations with her about that, and says she is doing a good job on translating and should keep it up. At least he’s encouraging her to continue on.

Not too long ago this afternoon, I printed out five more copies of this journal I am writing. He wants to edit it. On all the past entries I’ve printed out, Dong Min likes to edit my stuff about at least ten times.

I guess he’s deciding to show me what he’s done when this entire journal is complete. That’s fine with me. I’m just letting him take his time. He works fast, let me tell you.

And you would have to give him credit for that, and I know I do.

This is all the adventures I have to share for today. Will look forward to what adventures are going on tomorrow.


	17. Friday, February 3, 2017

Good morning.

Wow, it’s been a while since I visited. During this entire time I opened up this journal, I have been busy. I didn’t write until now because Robert and Dong Min have agreed that I don’t need to write three times each day like my other friends do back home in South Korea.

I haven’t been writing in my other notebook, which is very personal and not sharing for more than one eye. It’s just for myself. I am not writing the English language in that one. I have to in this journal because of all the adventures I’ve had since I first moved here to America.

I was able to get out of the house more often and Dong Min came along also. Robert and his wife did a bit of driving around so Dong Min and I could sightsee since we haven’t been in America very long. I’ve been here a while now and am starting to like United States of America. It may not be my birth place I grew up here. I haven’t been writing for a while now because I have been busy making new friends and all. I was able to start my job almost two weeks ago.

This was also why I haven’t been writing. The job is doing well so far. Dong Min likes it too, but Robert’s afternoon class is still confused with two Korean guys teaching at the same time and not Robert.

There is one thing Dong Min and I learned about Robert:

He has special needs, and we both judged that. So the principal at the school did tell us Robert is a seventh grade science teacher for people with special needs. No wonder I haven’t seen myself outside the special education rooms by teaching in regular classes. The kids have been nice, but Robert did mention he has had a few favorite students. I didn’t do that much while I lived in South Korea.

This is why I didn’t write since I stopped writing because I’ve been busy, busy. Yes, I like the job, but I just don’t understand why I was put in the special needs classrooms. That was something I didn’t expect. I don’t know much about special needs. When we talked with the principal at the school, I mentioned I know more about chemicals than animals. 

She seemed to understand when I mentioned that. During this whole time for half – days of the job, Robert has come in a few times to explain to his afternoon students why Dong Min and I are the teachers and not him.

Robert said his two favorite students, whose names were Jill and Brandon. They have the best grades in the class and happen to be very smart. Yes, they do have people to help them. Robert said they both are about twelve or thirteen years old and he has Down Syndrome while Jill has learning disabilities. Robert’s wife did fill us in on what they know about special needs since I’m not around those type of people much at all.

When I first met Robert, I didn’t pay attention right away that he had it. Busy trying to get to know him, which is why I didn’t notice. Dong Min has been editing my other journal entries and is all caught up on editing ten times. He likes to rewrite that way so it could use improvement.

He doesn’t like writing that much at all like I do. I do it because I like something else to do besides reading and all that other stuff. I have started reading one of Jonathan Kellerman’s books not too long ago, but it is in English. I still prefer Korean. Since I live here now, I have to read the English language. It’s still confusing but I do know more than I did when I moved here a month ago.

I don’t bring my translator along when I teach because I have Dong Min. He has done an excellent job with being a translator. Give him credit for that.

I don’t remember if I mentioned this in the past several entries or not, but Dong Min and I have learned that Robert’s brother, Richard is a very spiritual person and attends a Catholic church in town. I don’t care much for religion, but Dong Min agrees with me. We never really did that sort of thing while growing up. The same goes with our other friends.

This is all I can say about the adventures I’ve had since moving here and updating three times a week. Now I’ve been getting used to America, Robert and Dong Min seem to think it’s not necessary to write in this journal anymore. I have to agree since I have done this writing in English for a while and I don’t think I have anything else to share in this English language journal. 

It has been fun writing this type of story during the past month I have been here. Now I’ve settled in America and getting used to my new job, these are all the entries I can think of to share with you.

Enjoy reading this and take care. It sure has been a confusing time when I first started moving here. It all takes time. From now on I will write in Korean in my personal journal. My friends have enjoyed reading about my adventures in this journal, even though I had written most of it here three times a day. This is why there isn’t much else to share. 

Now let me say something else and then I will stop here for adventures. 

America is an interesting place. A lot of things happen in America every single day. Too many adventures to write them all down. I have been making new friends and some of them are Robert’s friends. They judged me in the beginning because I am not from here. Robert now is in progress for starting his own bowling team for people with special needs. This should be fun for him since he likes doing that sort of thing.

Shall look forward to meeting more people and making friends. I guess you can call that adventure.


End file.
